All My Lives
by bikinakun
Summary: Rubah memang bukan jenis binatang yang umumnya dipelihara, tetapi Seonho juga selalu bersikeras bahwa ia bukanlah seorang majikan. Karena baginya, Minhyun itu adalah teman. Minhyun x Seonho, fantasy(siluman rubah Minhyun), family, slice-of-life, romance. Lanjutan dari one-shot 'Hyungcaptor Seonho' chapter 5 (With You)
1. Prologue (With You)

'sup guys? Saya dengan amat sangat tidak bertanggung jawabnya kembali lagi dengan fic baru meskipun Double Trouble belom tamat :'D Maafkan hamba huhuhuhuu… lagi bener-bener kehilangan inspirasi buat fic yang satu itu, sementara yang ini berkoar-koar terus di balik benak saya minta untuk cepet ditulis :')))

 **Important note** : All My Lives (bukan, bukan salah grammar, emang intentionally plural kok lives nya ;D) adalah lanjutan dari one-shot yang sebelumnya saya tulis di Hyungcaptor Seonho, yaitu With You (chapter 5). Jadi, daripada kalian repot-repot buka tab baru lagi, saya copy paste aja yah With You sebagai prolog untuk cerita ini hehehe. Bagi yang udah pernah baca With You, boleh langsung klik next chapter karena chapter yang ini memang cuma copasan doang, nothing new. Bagi yang belom, silahkan dibaca terlebih dahulu, dan semoga kalian suka ya!

.

.

.

 **All My Lives**

Cast: Minhyun, Seonho, others

Pairing: eventual Minhyun x Seonho

Genre: Fantasy, family, slice-of-life, romance (slow burn ya, huehehe)

.

 _Prologue (With You)_

.

Ia berlari menyusuri hutan sejauh mana keempat kakinya boleh membawanya pergi. Jejak bubuk mesiu tertiup bersama angin, menandakan bahwa pengejarnya sudah semakin dekat. Minhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Pemburu kelas teri semacam ini jika berhadapan dengan wujud sebenarnya sudah bisa dipastikan tewas dalam hitungan detik belaka. Mungkin saja bertahan beberapa menit, ketika Minhyun sedang merasa bosan dan ingin bermain-main. Namun dalam keadaannya sekarang, jangankan menyerang balik, untuk membela diri saja tidak mampu. Satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah melarikan diri.

Seandainya ada sesama kaumnya yang mengetahui tentang hal ini, ia tak heran bila namanya menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan selama tujuh turunan. Sebagai makhluk yang menempatkan kebanggaan tiada tara pada kekuatan dan penampilan mereka, sosoknya yang kotor dilumuri tanah dan rerantingan, kabur dikejar oleh seorang manusia biasa sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Ia yakin para tetua akan memilih membunuhnya dengan taring mereka sendiri daripada harus menyaksikan pemandangan memalukan ini berlanjut lebih lama.

 _Cih. Persetan dengan rasa malu._

Lebih baik kehilangan muka daripada kehilangan nyawa, pikir Minhyun. Motto yang terbalik dari jalan hidup kaumnya. Tentu saja mudah menjunjung tinggi harga diri jika mempunyai banyak jiwa cadangan, sayangnya keunggulan tersebut tidak lagi berlaku padanya. Meskipun terhitung muda di kalangannya, 119 tahun yang ia lalui telah menggugurkan enam dari kesembilan jiwanya.

Tiga nyawa memang banyak jika dibandingkan dengan makhluk hidup lain yang umumnya hanya memiliki satu, tetapi bagi siluman rubah, jumlah itu sangatlah membahayakan.

Suara tembakan mengguncang penduduk hutan, menutupi erangan Minhyun dibalik kepakan sayap burung-burung liar. Sebuah peluru menancap tepat di persendian kaki belakangnya, memperlahan langkahnya secara drastis. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, ia bersembunyi ke dalam kumpulan semak belukar.

Minhyun menjilati lukanya, berharap bisa menghentikan pendarahan yang semakin menguras kesadarannya. Kabut yang menyelimuti benak membuatnya lupa akan jejak tetesan darah yang jelas terumbar. Peringatan yang ia dapatkan berupa sejenak pergerakan di sekitar hijau daun, dan dalam sekelibat, kedua matanya sudah dihadapkan dengan corong hitam senapan panjang.

Ia menggeram menunjukkan taringnya, kecemasan tergantikan oleh dengki dan amarah. Mengutuk rentetan kejadian yang menjebaknya dalam situasi ini. Lebih dari segalanya, ia marah kepada diri sendiri. Karena ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan orangtuanya. Karena ia dengan bodohnya percaya begitu saja pada umat manusia. Kini ia tahu bahwa mereka penuh dengan kebohongan, namun penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Yang menunggunya hanyalah kematian belaka.

Dua jiwa yang tersisa, ia berjanji akan menggunakannya untuk membalas dendam kepada setiap manusia yang telah menyalahinya. Sampai ia menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"Jangan!"

Jeritan nyaring dari arah barat menembus atmosfir tegang antara sang pemburu dan incarannya. Seorang anak lelaki berlari sekuat tenaga lalu merentangkan tangannya, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai bagi rubah kecil yang terluka.

"Minggir," perintah sang pemburu dengan ketus. "Atau kamu yang kutembak."

Alih-alih menjauh, anak itu melangkah maju sampai keningnya menempel dengan ujung lubang senapan. "Silahkan. Tapi janji setelah menembak aku nanti, bapak harus melepaskannya."

"Dasar gila. Tidak kasihan pada orangtuamu, kalau kau mati begitu saja cuma demi seekor rubah?"

Tak disangka-sangka, Minhyun mendapati dirinya menyetujui perkataan kasar si pemburu. Anak ini tidak mungkin waras jika dia rela membuang nyawa satu-satunya begitu saja. Gila, atau terlalu bodoh. Seandainya dia berencana melawan pun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ukuran tubuh sang pemburu dua kali lebih besar darinya. Seorang bocah kurus kering tanpa senjata dan seorang pria dewasa membawa senapan canggih. Sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya.

"Orangtuaku akan bangga! Toh tidak lama lagi aku memang akan mati. Paling tidak aku berhasil menyelamatkan rubah ini selagi masih bisa. Aku harap dia tumbuh besar dan sehat, makan makanan lezat tiap harinya, bermain dengan kawan-kawannya, dan melakukan semua hal yang tidak sempat kulakukan! Hidup, sebagai penggantiku!"

Setelah mengutarakan perasaannya dengan menggebu-gebu, anak itu jatuh berlutut sambil meremas dadanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, keringatnya bercucuran dan wajahnya kian memucat.

Sang pemburu menurunkan senapan, mendecak kesal. "Bocah sinting. Kalau berani berkoar-koar kuatkan dulu tubuhmu. Incaran yang sekarat sama sekali tidak ada serunya. Sana pergi, dan jangan lupa bawa rubah sial itu."

Dengan kewalahan, anak itu merangkak dan mengulurkan lengannya perlahan, berusaha agar tidak menakuti sang rubah. Minhyun sendiri diam mematung, bingung. Insting mendorongnya untuk mencakar ataupun menggigit bagian tubuh yang terjulur di depannya, namun tangan itu terlihat begitu ringkih, lemah dan kecil.

"Shhh, sudah tidak apa-apa, sudah aman. Ayo sini keluar, biar aku bisa mengobatimu," bujuknya sembari menyelipkan wajah di sela-sela lubang semak. Dia tersenyum dengan lembut, meskipun getaran hebat yang melanda tubuhnya menghianati topeng tegar yang dikenakannya.

Tentu saja dia takut. Manusia mana yang tidak gentar melalui kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Tetapi anak ini masih mencoba memendam ketakutannya, memasang senyuman demi menenangkan Minhyun. Menepikan rasa curiga dan waspada untuk sementara, ia beranjak meninggalkan semak-semak dan membiarkan dirinya diangkat kedalam gendongan.

Sang anak berdiri dengan susah payah, beberapa kali oleng sebelum akhirnya bisa berjalan walaupun sedikit goyah. Lengan kirinya menopang tubuh Minhyun sementara telapak kanan mengelus-elus bulunya dengan hati-hati, menghindari luka tembakan di kakinya.

"Pasti kamu kesakitan. Sabar ya." Dia meraba kepala sang rubah prihatin. "Biasanya waktu penyakitku kambuh parah dan rasanya sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku selalu membayangkan meja makan saat sarapan pagi. Bukan karena makannya lho, meskipun itu aku juga sangat suka. Tapi yang aku lebih suka yaitu Mama yang selalu mengomeli kita supaya jangan berebut makanan, padahal diam-diam Mama senang karena masakannya laris manis. Kalau Mama sudah mulai marah, Papa pasti menasihatiku untuk mengalah. _Seonho kan sudah besar_ , katanya, _harus bisa berbagi sama adiknya dong._ Lalu Seungho, yang setiap kali mendengar ceramahan Papa, langsung membagi dua apapun itu yang kami perebutkan agar bisa dipuji Papa Mama. Padahal kalau ada menu yang dia tidak suka, sengaja dijatuhkan ke lantai jadi camilannya Mongshil."

Kekehan geli memotong singkat cerita kesehariannya. Sayangnya, tawa ringannya justru berkembang menjadi batuk yang mengguncang seluruh tubuh kurusnya. Dia meringkuk memeluk Minhyun, menunggu sampai serangan batuknya berhenti untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Setiap pagi, aku bersyukur diberi satu lagi kesempatan membuka mata dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka," ujarnya lirih. "Jadi kamu pun, tidak boleh menyerah disini. Akan kukenalkan kamu kepada keluargaku, dan besok kita akan sarapan bersama-sama. Seungho sering mengeluh ingin dibelikan peliharaan baru karena Mongshil selalu ada disisiku. Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan mendapat rubah, meskipun yang dipintanya adalah doberman."

Langkah yang berikutnya disambut gonggongan semangat seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih, terikat oleh tali ke sebuah pohon beringin. Dia berangsur maju menghampiri binatang tersebut, menunduk dan mengelusnya kemudian menarik benda yang terkait di kalung lehernya. Ditekannya tombol merah yang berada di tengah benda itu, diikuti dengan helaian napas lega. Tanpa melepaskan pegangannya dari Minhyun, anak itu tumbang, terhempas lunglai ke atas tanah.

"Kita harus bertahan," bisiknya samar, tertutupi oleh bisingnya anjing yang semakin gencar bersuara.

Namun ucapan sang anak menggema di telinga Minhyun. Begitu keras dan lantang, sehingga itulah hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Tarikan kecil di ujung ekornya tak kunjung berhenti, melarangnya menyelam kembali ke alam mimpi. Ia membuka mata, membiarkan pupilnya menyesuaikan asupan cahaya yang sekarang terasa terlampau kuat. Wajah bulat balita yang terkejut bukanlah sesuatu yang jatuh di dalam ekspektasinya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan suara cempreng menggelegar yang menyusul.

"Waahhh, rubahnya bangun! Mah, Pah, liat, rubahnya bangun!"

"Jangan diganggu, Seungho. Kata dokter rubahnya harus istirahat yang banyak supaya cepat sembuh."

"Kata pak dokter Kak Seonho juga harus istirahat yang banyak, tapi buktinya dia pergi jalan-jalan terus sama Mongshil. Curang! Seungho kan juga mau!"

"Kakak sering pergi ke hutan karena udaranya segar, bagus buat paru-parunya. Nanti kalau Seungho sudah masuk SD baru Mama ijinkan ikut kakak jalan-jalan. Kan sudah janji."

Minhyun mengambil kesempatan menyelinap keluar ruangan saat perhatian si balita sedang teralihkan oleh orangtuanya. Lukanya masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, sebab itu ia harus hati-hati berpijak, menumpukan berat badan kepada tiga kaki lainnya. Ketika mencapai teras, ia memandang hutan yang bersebrangan langsung dengan jalanan di depan rumah. Kediaman ini agaknya lumayan terpencil, dilihat dari sedikitnya bangunan maupun kendaraan yang beredar.

Udara pegunungan menerpa bulunya yang kini bersih dan halus, bebas dari lekatan lumpur dan debu. Ia berjalan di pinggir hutan dipimpin oleh indra penciumannya. Tujuannya satu.

"Hei Mongshil jangan cepat-cep—oh? Rubahnya…" Anak lelaki itu menautkan tali yang dipegangnya mengelilingi ranting terdekat dan segera berjongkok dihadapan Minhyun. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya, baguslah!"

Dia terlihat ceria dan berseri-seri, bertolak belakang dengan kondisinya di pertemuan mereka yang lalu. Setelah memastikan keadaan sang anak yang notabene adalah penolongnya, ia melangkah ke arah hutan.

Belum sempat menapak tanah, jalannya sudah dicegat. "Eh tunggu, kau mau kemana? Kakimu masih terluka, jangan kembali ke hutan dulu, bahaya."

Sentuhan hangat mendarat di tengkuk Minhyun. Anak itu membelainya. "Tinggalah bersamaku untuk sementara. Seungho begitu bersemangat ingin merebut Mongshil dariku, kau temani aku ya? Papa bahkan sudah menyiapkan kalung nama untukmu. Mama sibuk mencari apa makanan kesukaan rubah. Kalau kau rindu pada hutan, aku janji akan sering mengajakmu jalan-jalan setiap hari. Bagaimana, tidak buruk bukan?"

Ia mendengus, melengoskan kepala dan mengeluarkan kukunya. Garis demi garis ia cakarkan ke atas tanah sementara sang anak mengamati pergerakannya.

"Min…hyun? Minhyun? Itukah namamu? Wah, hebat sekali! Baru kali ini aku menemukan hewan yang bisa menuliskan namanya sendiri! Hahahaha! Minhyun, terdengar apik, aku suka itu!"

Sang rubah hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya dijunjung dan diputar-putar. Untung saja anak kecil tidak banyak mempermasalahkan perihal yang sebenarnya ada di luar nalar. Paling tidak ia bisa menyimpan nama aslinya, karena sejatuh-jatuhnya harga dirinya, ia tetap tidak sudi dipanggil dengan nama peliharaan.

"Salam kenal, namaku Yoo Seonho! Selamat bergabung di keluarga kami!"

Senyuman riang mendominasi seluruh paras Seonho saat mereka saling memandang. Tak ada yang bisa melihat, tetapi di benaknya, sudut bibir Minhyun terangkat sepersekian mili ke atas.

TBC

.

.

.

Di chapter ini, Seonho umur 12 tahun, Seungho 4 tahun, dan Minhyun 119 tahun :D


	2. Chapter 1 (I Know)

**All My Lives**

Cast: Minhyun, Seonho, others

Pairing: eventual Minhyun x Seonho

Genre: Fantasy, family, slice-of-life, romance (slow burn ya, huehehe)

.

 _Chapter One (I know)_

.

Sesosok tubuh kurus berputar di depan kaca. Senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya begitu lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar. Dengan hati-hati, ia merapikan blazer biru tua yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, seakan sedang menyentuh barang berharga yang bisa sirna kapanpun juga. Sejujurnya, ia masih sulit mempercayai pemandangan yang kini terpantul oleh cermin jenjang di pintu lemarinya. Namun kehangatan yang dihasilkan oleh balutan kain yang dikenakannya terasa amat nyata. Begitu pula dengan jarum-jarum panas yang meluncur dari dadanya, menjalar dengan pesat menuju kedua matanya.

Seonho menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menertawai tampilannya dalam cermin. Ia terlihat sangat konyol sekarang, senyum merekah ruah berkontras dengan hidung yang merah dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Rasanya sangat, sangat bahagia.

Sepercik melankolia membumbui air mata yang kini mengalir tak terbendung menelusuri pipinya. Dengan jemari yang gemetar ia menghapus bulir-bulir cairan tersebut, mengambil napas dalam untuk mengontrol emosinya, terkekeh pelan. Ketika ia kembali menoleh ke depan, pergerakan kecil di sudut pandangnya membuatnya berbalik dan meringkuk. Kedua tangannya meraih gumpalan putih di samping ranjang, tenggelam dalam ribuan bulu halus yang menemani kesehariannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu," ucapnya sambil mengarahkan rubah tersebut menghadap kaca. "Apakah aku terlihat tampan?"

Sang rubah meronta ringan untuk lepas dari pegangannya, berjalan pergi. Belum genap lima langkah, hewan tersebut sudah direngkuh ke dalam pelukan erat sang pemilik.

"Tidak suka ya? Tapi kau harus membiasakan diri melihatku dengan seragam ini. Mulai tahun depan, aku akan memakainya hampir setiap hari." Seonho merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, memandangi langit-langit kamar yang sudah ditinggalinya sejauh ia bisa mengingat. Meresapi makna perkataan yang baru ia lontarkan, pemuda tersebut kembali dipenuhi dengan sejumlah perasaan yang mengancam meledak dari dalam dadanya. "Aku akan _sekolah_ , Minhyun, tidakkah itu ajaib?"

Ia mengangkat tubuh bagian atas rubah tersebut untuk menatap matanya. Sebagai jawaban, sang rubah menepuk wajahnya pelan, membiarkan bantalan kakinya beristirahat di atas rahang Seonho yang lembab.

Sang pemilik kontan tertawa, mengusak hidung Minhyun dengan hidungnya. "Ah, kau sungguh seorang _gentleman_. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok… Ini airmata bahagia."

 _Aku tahu._

Hidup bersama Seonho dan keluarganya selama tiga tahun, Minhyun telah belajar untuk mengenali segala gerak-gerik, mimik, sifat dan tingkah laku anak itu. Ia tahu bahwa Seonho menyukai pizza, tetapi tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak keju. Ia tahu walaupun Seonho sering menggoda adiknya, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melawan siapapun yang berani menyakiti Seungho–tak peduli akan fisiknya yang lemah dan kemungkinan besar tumbang dengan sekali pukulan. Ia tahu bahwa saat penyakitnya sedang kambuh, Seonho akan lebih memilih bersembunyi sampai gejalanya mereda agar tidak mengkhawatirkan keluarganya. Lebih dari siapapun, ia tahu betapa besar keinginannya untuk bersekolah setelah menghabiskan limabelas tahun hidupnya dalam siklus antara rumah, hutan, dan rumah sakit.

Ia tahu Seonho menyayangi guru _homeschooling_ -nya, sama seperti dia menyayangi nenek tua pemilik toko kelontong langganannya, dokter dan suster yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil, dan semua orang yang berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lebih dari satu kali. Anak itu punya begitu banyak kasih sayang untuk dilimpahkan, dan terlalu sedikit orang untuk menerimanya.

Ia tahu bagaimana matanya berbinar ketika mendapat intipan tentang kehidupan sekolah melalui komik atau drama yang ditontonnya, penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan kekaguman. Dan meskipun Seonho tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, ia tahu sorot mata yang terkadang dipancarkannya kepada Seungho menyimpan rasa iri. Ia tahu, suatu kali, saat membantu ibunya menjemur pakaian, Seonho menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak memandangi seragam mungil dalam genggaman tangannya.

Delapan sampai sepuluh tahun, adalah ekspektansi umur Seonho ketika dokter pertama kali mendiagnosanya mengidap _interstitial lung disease_. Ia tahu, karena Seonho bercerita kepadanya.

Mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke sebelas dengan sangat meriah, dan kedua orangtuanya berkata akan mengabulkan keinginannya, apapun itu. Malam itu Seonho tertidur dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya, memimpikan berbagai macam petualangan yang akan dialaminya di sekolah setahun kemudian. Selang beberapa bulan, harapan itu pupus setelah hasil pemeriksaan memastikan keharusannya menjalani operasi. Empatbelas tahun, adalah jangka umur baru yang diberikan kepadanya.

Di ulang tahunnya yang kelimabelas, sewaktu orangtuanya bertanya, Seonho menjawab bahwa dia sudah memiliki semua yang diinginkannya.

Minhyun yang saat itu berada dalam pangkuannya, tanpa harus mendengar pengakuan yang diucapkannya kemudian hari, tahu bahwa Seonho berbohong.

Minggu dan bulan berlalu. Di penghujung musim gugur, ayah Seonho memberinya formulir pendaftaran dan menyuruhnya belajar giat agar dapat diterima masuk SMA. Ia tahu berapa lama Seonho menangis dibalik selimutnya, bahu berguncang dan napas tersendat-sendat, sampai akhirnya terlelap kelelahan. Matanya bengkak, tenggorokannya kering dan hidungnya tersumbat, tetapi ketika Seonho bangun, dia menyapa Minhyun dengan senyuman yang hingga detik ini masih terbersit jelas di pikirannya.

Kini, di awal musim dingin, Seonho menampilkan senyuman yang sama. Hangat, lembut, dan membuat suatu bagian di hati Minhyun menghangat dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

TBC

.

.

.

Dannn, chapter pertama selesai :D apakah terlalu membosankan? Di chapter berikutnya akan lebih banyak action, jangan khawatir hehehe. Chapter ini memang dipergunakan untuk transisi dari prologue ke cerita utama, supaya tau garis besarnya apa aja yang terjadi selama tiga taun timeskip dari pertama kali mereka ketemu. Memperjelas kondisi dan latar belakang Seonho juga, soalnya sejauh ini kan kebanyakan kan dari pov nya Minhyun haha.

Karena saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, mari kita lakukan age tally lagi :DD Jadi sekarang Seonho umur 15(mau 16), Seungho 7, dan Minhyun 122 taun.

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2 (Merry Christmas)

Cast: Minhyun, Seonho, others

Pairing: eventual Minhyun x Seonho

Genre: Fantasy, family, slice-of-life, romance (slow burn ya, huehehe)

.

.

.

 _Chapter Two (Merry Christmas)_

 _._

Minhyun membiarkan telapak kakinya menyentuh tanah bersalju. Seminggu sekali, setiap kali Seonho pergi untuk pemeriksaan rutin, adalah waktu dimana ia bisa menyelinap ke dalam hutan dan menyisihkan tubuh binatangnya. Sebagai siluman rubah, ia mempunyai tiga macam penampilan – hewan, manusia, dan wujud aslinya. Sesuatu yang dapat dideskripsikan sebagai _hybrid_ antara rubah dan manusia. Sepasang telinga rubah bertengger di atas kepalanya, sementara tiga buah ekor panjang nan tebal menyisir salju menyapu jejak kakinya. Ia lahir dan menghabiskan seratus tahun pertamanya hidup dengan sembilan ekor, namun hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih duapuluh tahun, ia telah kehilangan enam. Bukti nyata betapa bahayanya keterlibatan dalam intrik kehidupan manusia.

Lalu, mengapa ia masih saja berada bersama Seonho?

Bekas luka di paha kanannya sangatlah kecil, apalagi dalam wujud ini. Hanya seukuran koin logam dan sedikit lebih coklat daripada warna kulitnya. Tiga tahun yang lalu, ia berjanji akan pergi setelah keadaannya membaik. Setelah vitalitasnya meningkat dan kekuatannya mengumpul kembali, cukup untuk bertahan hidup seorang diri.

Namun nyatanya, lama setelah luka di kakinya menutup dan berbekas, Minhyun masih belum beranjak dari kediaman keluarga Yoo.

 _Kau adalah teman pertamaku!_

Sesuatu yang sejujurnya agak menyedihkan jika dikatakan oleh seorang anak yang sudah berumur dua belas tahun.

 _Ah, aku tidak pilih kasih, aku juga sangat sayang kepada Mongshil! Tapi, hmm, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Mongshil itu sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri. Kalau Minhyun, entah mengapa, kurasa tidak akan suka diperlakukan seperti anak-anak. Hehehe…_

Masih jelas dalam memorinya, senyum kecil Seonho saat mengakhiri penjelasannya. Seakan lawan bicaranya yang berupa seekor rubah bisa mengerti dan membalas ucapannya.

 _Kau agak dingin dan cuek, tapi diam-diam sangat perhatian. Selalu mendengarkan celotehanku dengan baik, padahal kau pasti bosan ya? Haha. Terimakasih banyak ya, Minhyun. Kau benar-benar teman terbaik yang bisa kuminta. Aku sayaaaang sekali kepadamu!_

Suara mesin mobil di kejauhan tertangkap oleh pendengarannya yang tajam. Seperti biasanya, kurun waktu tiga jam ia gunakan untuk menyusuri hutan dan melatih diri. Meskipun akhirnya diselamatkan oleh Seonho, Minhyun tidak pernah melupakan sumpahnya untuk membalas dendam kepada manusia-manusia yang telah merenggut nyawanya. Rencananya hanya tertunda untuk sementara. Sebentar lagi, akhirnya, ia akan melaksanakannya.

Minhyun memejamkan mata dan memerintah tubuhnya untuk menyusut kembali ke wujud binatang.

Kurang lebih dua minggu lagi, tahun ajaran baru dimulai dan Seonho akan menghadiri sekolah pertamanya. Disana, sang remaja akan bertemu dan berkenalan dengan banyak murid seusianya. Dia akan mendapatkan teman untuk saling bercerita, untuk menghabiskan waktu, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Jikalau tak lama kemudian rubah yang tinggal di rumahnya tiba-tiba menghilang, tentunya dia tidak akan merasa terlalu sedih dengan begitu banyak teman di sekitarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, begitu kan sifat manusia? Meninggalkan hal yang lama untuk yang baru, mencampakkan sesuatu ketika sudah habis fungsinya.

Minhyun tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi ada kesesakan yang menjalar saat ia membayangkan sosok-sosok tak berwajah menggantikan perannya di hidup Seonho. Apalagi sekarang, menatap sang remaja turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil ke arahnya. Menyapa dan mengelus kepalanya.

Tetapi dengan mengakui dan menerima, keputusannya justru semakin bulat. Tidak ada baiknya terikat terlalu dekat dengan manusia. Yang menunggu di ujung hanyalah kepahitan belaka.

.

"Ke kanan, sedikit lagi… Nah, disitu, situ, lepas! Yeeyyy!"

Seungho bertepuk tangan, menyemangati kakaknya yang baru saja sukses memasang hiasan terakhir untuk melengkapi pohon natal mereka. Terletak tepat di pucuk, bintang emas tersebut berkelap-kelip tak kalah terang dari serangkaian bohlam-bohlam kecil yang dililitkan ke tanaman palsu di tengah ruang keluarga. Seonho melangkah mundur untuk mengamati hasil kerjanya, berkacak pinggang.

"Wah, sekarang tidak usah pakai kursi pun kamu bisa pasang sendiri ya bintangnya," ujar sang ayah sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga. Tahun lalu, meskipun sudah berkali-kali mencoba, ia tetap harus memakai bantuan untuk meraih puncak pohon. Rasanya begitu memuaskan berhasil menggapainya dengan telapak kaki yang masih menyentuh lantai. Yah, walaupun tetap harus berjinjit.

Selesai menata meja dengan berbagai macam masakan, ibunya berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Seonho sudah besar, sudah lebih tinggi dari Papa." Senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Bisa-bisa nanti kamu paling tinggi satu kelas."

Kedua mata Seonho berbinar, nampak senang dengan kemungkinan tersebut. Ia mengangkat lengan kurusnya, berpose bagaikan binaragawan tanpa otot.

"Aah, Seungho juga! Seungho juga mau jadi yang paling tinggi!"

Melihat adiknya melompat-lompat, Seonho tertawa dan berjongkok untuk mengusak rambutnya. "Kalau begitu, Seungho harus makan yang banyak. Jangan kalah sama kakak."

Ayahnya langsung mendengus. "Kalau Seungho makannya sebanyak kamu bisa bangkrut kita tahun depan."

Ia memasang wajah cemberut mendengar candaan ayahnya, tapi belum sempat protes, perhatian mereka sudah teralihkan kepada Seungho yang sedang memanjat kursi dengan antusias. Anak itu meraih sendok dan mengambil setumpuk lauk, menaruhnya ke dalam piringnya. Terpancing untuk usil, Seonho melesat ke meja makan dan mencuri lauk Seungho, mendapat erangan sebal dari adiknya. Orangtua mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Lama setelah makan malam selesai, keempatnya duduk berbincang-bincang tanpa meninggalkan meja makan. Menonton acara televisi ditemani lampu warna-warni dari pohon natal. Menuju larut malam, untuk kesekian kalinya Seungho menguap, tak mampu lagi menahan kantuknya. Sementara ayahnya menggendong sang adik ke dalam kamar, Seonho membantu ibunya membersihkan meja.

Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Baik orangtua maupun adiknya sudah terlelap beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket tebal dan mengendap-endap menuju ke beranda. Tanpa penghangat, hawa dingin dan salju bubuk seketika menyambut tubuhnya saat pintu kaca terbuka. Ia buru-buru mengenakan jaketnya dan mengintip kursi panjang di kanan beranda.

Seperti yang ia duga, sang rubah melingkar membentuk gumpalan putih di antara bantalan kain di atas kursi. Hewan tersebut mengangkat kepalanya saat Seonho duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kau bisa sakit kalau terus-menerus tidur di luar saat salju turun deras seperti ini. Aku tahu kau lebih suka udara segar, tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan khawatir jika kau tidak tidur di dalam. Ayo masuk sebentar lagi."

Ia meletakkan piring kertas di antara mereka. Sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ menjulang di tengah wadah tersebut.

"Makanlah, kuenya enak sekali. Aku ingin memberimu lebih, tapi Mama bilang tidak baik jika kau makan terlalu banyak. Mongshil bahkan dapat lebih sedikit dari ini." Bibir bawahnya berangsur maju. Ia melirik Minhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kurasa sesekali tidak apa."

Setelah beberapa saat mendengus baunya, sang rubah mulai menggigiti _dessert_ manis di hadapannya. Seonho menatap, tersenyum puas.

Setiap malam natal, keluarganya memulai perayaan dengan menghias pohon bersama dan mengakhirinya dengan menyantap kue. Tahun ini menandakan kali keempat ia menyambut natal bersama Minhyun. Rasanya aneh membayangkan saat sebelum ia bertemu dengan sang rubah. Hewan itu sudah menjadi bagian lekat dari kesehariannya, bagaikan sahabat yang sudah, dan selalu ada sepanjang hidupnya. Keberadaannya identik dengan rasa aman, nyaman dan tentram.

Bunyi alarm membuyarkan kesunyian malam. Seonho mengangkat ponselnya, matanya sedikit melebar. "Ah–sudah jam duabelas…" Ia menggaruk tengkuk rubah yang kini memandanginya. " _Merry Christmas_ , Minhyun. Tahun depan dan seterusnya, ayo kita rayakan natal bersama. Seperti ini."

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pertama-tama, ijinkan saya pakai kolom ini untuk mengucapkan you did well, you've worked hard, and rest well, Jonghyun. Thank you so, so much for everything you've done. Terima kasih sudah memberi begitu banyak orang kebahagiaan, hiburan, dan rasa sayang. Mungkin bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan soal ini, tapi aku gak tau lagi harus ngomong dimana haha…

At one point he was my ultimate bias, my favourite member from Shinee. Rasanya masih belom bener-bener kecerna. Sakit, sedih, nyesel. Tapi perlahan-lahan, terima. Dia lelah, dan sekarang akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat. Terima kasih untuk kenangan indahnya, dan lagu-lagunya yang menemani masa remajaku. I will never forget.

Maaf ya malah curhat disini :')

Chapter 2, setelah tertunda beberapa waktu, akhirnya selesai. Masih belom banyak progress dan beralur lambat. Mohon dimaklumi. Plot point pertama akan terjadi setelah seonho mulai masuk sekolah, dan itu akan terjadi tahun depan. Haha. Entah kenapa pengen nyocokin waktu di cerita sama kaya waktu nyata, alias waktunya kita. Update terakhir taun ini, karena saya juga mau liburan dan istirahat wkwkw tapi gpp kan ya, taun depan kan kurang dari sepuluh hari lagi hehehe…

Selamat natal bagi yang merayakan dan selamat tahun baru, semoga tahun 2018 lebih baik daripada tahun 2017 dan kita semua diberi kebahagiaan dan kesehatan.

See you next chapter!


End file.
